The Return of Cipher: Rise of Shadow Pokemon
by Masked Kid
Summary: ... In the original Pokemon XD plot, Wes was not a good guy ... After Eves had fallen, Wes would take his place as the new and improved Cipher boss ... it would be, that Wes had gone mad with power, and that Micheal would be the one who would have to take down Wes ... or would he? Wes takes Ash in, after Ash hears his friends make fun of him ... Rated T ... maybe M later ...


**Oh ... hello everyone. Your probably wondering: "Why are you making a new story instead of the one your doing?"**

**Because, I'm the one who is writing the whole story, alright? Look, I like Pokemon, so I'm going to see if anyone would like this PKMN story, alright?**

* * *

_... A teenager, atleast about 17, raven black hair, a red suit with glyph like lines,was looking up at his observatory, looking up at the stars, as he thought about things in his mind, that he couldn't even understand. As he looked at the stars, his room door opened, to reveal a tall man, about 6'5, spiky white hair, 30 years old, wearing a long blue coat, with red at the top of the end, his eyes, a golden sun yellow, and what appeared to be a machine on his left arm, a dark black and red, but not seeming to be attached anyway, had came in the room._

_The man with the arm machine grinned, as he saw the teenager, and walked towards him._

_"Have we completed all the Shadow Pokemon manufacturing?", the machine armed man said._

_The teenager looked up, once more, gazing at a bright blue star, and then looked toward the machine armed man._

_"At least ninety-six percent of it is complete, but we are having very hard troubles with the remaining four percent, due to the fact that they seem to escape the chamber's, somehow ...", he said, looking down, not daring to look at the man's eyes._

_The man with the machine arm frowned, and soon, began to stretch._

_"Four percent, you say? Quite odd, considering that the rest of it is from some trainers.", he said, stretching to the right, and then to the left._

_"Yes ... isn't it?", the teenager said, and soon, yawned, and went towards the elevated door. He walked what seemed to be miles to the door, and then, heard a response from the machine armed man._

_"Take a rest if you want Satoshi, but I'm not paying you to sleep, even if you are my right hand man.", and as soon as he said that, he laughed like a maniac, and soon, looked up where the boy had looked at._

_Satoshi soon took the very bottom floor of the elevator, otherwise known as his room. It took a while, until soon, he heard a ding. When the door opened, it revealed a large room, in complete dark grey, and furniture, in the somewhat greatest places to put, otherwise known as being a anterior decorator. Satoshi entered the room, and soon, took a straight walk towards the bathroom, to take a bath, brush his teeth, and soon, lay on his bed._

_Satoshi had only wondered if the star in the sky was something he was to be called for ... at a time ... where this future wasn't to be ... and soon ... had fallen to a deep drift of sleep._

* * *

_... Ash Ketchum stood out of his home, as he had heard people in the inside talk about nasty things about him._

_"He failed for the 6th time! This is why your son is Bullshit!", what sounded to be Brock._

_"He promised me, that he would win! Where is that right now!?", yelled a voice of Misty._

_"Look! Ever Pikachu is here! Even his best friend thinks of him as trash!", yelled Max._

_Ash, had just came back from his Kalos Champion finals ... ranking 2nd, in the world champion. His team did the best they could ... but when Pikachu and Ash left the stadium, Pikachu had had enough, and left Ash, only to run off into the pouring day._

_"Haha! Pathetic!", what yelled, seeming to be Gary._

_Ash stood there, as he heard trash talk ... and cried. He fell on the floor, and cried, acting nothing like the happy-go-lucky Ash everyone knew._

_... A several hours later, he heard a voice._

_"Are you Ash Ketchum?", said a voice._

_Ash looked from his depressed state on the floor of the soggy, muddy grass ... to see a 20 year old man. His hair was white, he wore a blue jacket, with grey glyph's over his jacket, and wore a weird looking armor piece on his left shoulder, and wore a silver head band, one that you would wear if you were working with iron works._

_*Sniff*_

_"What do you want to know?", he said, not even looking at him anymore._

_" I see ... family hurts, doesn't it?", the man said._

_Ash nodded._

_"Well ... I guess I should ask already ...", he said, pulling out his arm._

_"What?"_

_"My name ... Is Wes. You can refer to my middle name, Leo. I came here, to give you an opportunity, to join me, and follow me to my home region ... Orre."_

_Ash looked at him, but his eyes ... they looked as if he was going to say no._

_"Why? You saw me on the TV probably ... 2nd place ... why not go find the champion? In-fact, why come and tell me this?"_

_Wes laughed, which kinda scared Ash._

_"Because ... Ash, in Orre, you are faced ... with Coliseums.", he said, but with a bit of his laughter still inside._

_"So? What's the big difference?", he said glumly._

_"Hehe ... Ash ... In Coliseums ... you must pass 100 floors, just to reach the champion ..."_

_Ash then stopped sobering in the rain. He decided to hear Wes out, due to the fact, that Orre seemed interesting ..._

_"Go on ..."_

_Wes laughed again, and soon, began to speak again._

_"In Coliseums ... when you reach the 100th floor, you are considered Champion of the region ... but, that is the final Coliseum. The regular ones, only consist of four through five ... so, Ash ... do we have a deal?", he said, moving his hand towards Ash._

_Ash looked at his glove, wet and damp from the rain ... and soon he heard a voice behind him._

_"Ash?"_

_He turned, to see Delia, his mother, the door opened, and saw everyone else in the living room, soon, looking out towards the door. Ash didn't want to look back, and had accidentally, took Wes's hand, and soon, they both stood up. Ash was kind of sad though ... but shrugged it off, and went off with Wes to Prof. Oak's lab._

_"Ash!", said Delia._

_Ash hesitated ... but kept walking with Wes._

_"We shall need your Pokemon if you want to continue onward ...", he said, throwing what seemed to be fire crackers onto the wall ... but then, saw it was C4._

_Ash looked back, but ducked, thinking on how crazy Wes was._

_"BOMBS UP!", he yelled, and soon, the lab began to shift flames, only on the roof._

_Ash's home door opened up, and everyone came out, Gary, May, Misty, Dawn, Brock, Drew, Max, Pikachu, and Tracey._

_"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HOME!?", yelled Gary, running towards the lab, but was soon shot down by an Espeon._

_"Gary!", yelled Misty._

_"Dammit Ash! Get up, and get the Pokemon!", yelled Wes, throwing another Pokeball, and outcame a Umbreon._

_Ash just ran, and got as many Pokeballs, shoving them into his backpack, and soon, leaving the flaming laboratory._

_"Meet me in Victory Road Ash! That's where you'll find me!", he said, and soon, ran out from Pallet Town, only to be left alone by his friends and mother._

_"W-Why ... Why did you do this?", said Gary, looking at broken machines._

_"You should be a-", said Delia, but was soon cut off from Ash, as he ran through the flames, not gaining a single burn, seeming impossible._

_"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!", he yelled, getting very angry at his mother._

_Delia was pushed, as Ash had ran through the fired laboratory._

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME BECAUSE OF MY LOSING STREAK IS SIX! YOU KNOW WHAT? FORGET THIS! I'M GOING TO GO WITH WES!", he yelled at the top of his lungs, and soon, ran off towards Victory Road ... never bothering to listen to his mothers cries of forgiveness __ ... even some of his friends cried for him back, but he ignored them ..._

* * *

_Satoshi woke up, looking at his alarm._

_*5:00 A.M*_

_Satoshi got up from his bed, and began to retrieve all of his Shadow Pokemon from his capsule healer._

_"Alright, I want no desire to heal your hearts, I just want you to battle at one hundred percent!", he said to the Pokeballs, and soon, left his room, entering the training room, where Wes had told him to train his newly heartless Shadow Pokemon ..._

* * *

**Hope you people like it, if you have any questions, or ideas, give me a PM, alright? Ash's Shadow Pokemon are going to be ones that Ash had used during the Anime ... and his starter ... Might as well tell you all. His new starter Pokemon, won't be a Shadow Pokemon, but it will be a Pokemon Ash and it both relate too ... See ya**

**-M.K**


End file.
